


Sólo mi imaginación

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Imagination, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pero una cosa es fingir de no oír, fingir de dormir, y otra era estar allí, a su lado, con la misma gana de tocarse y el mismo pudor que les impedía de hacerlo abiertamente.Y no era su único problema.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sólo mi imaginación

**Sólo mi imaginación**

Hikaru miraba la televisión.

Yabu y él se habían quedado en la habitación esa noche después de la cena, sin tener mucha gana de hacer nada, y empezaban a sentirse victimas del aburrimiento.

Al final, después de haber hablado de esto y aquello por un poco de tiempo, y al darse cuenta que aún eran las diez de la noche – temprano para acostarse – el mayor había cogido el control remoto, y se había metido a hacer zapping.

Habían pasado revista unos dramas sin atractiva, y unos talk shows aún menos interesantes, y ambos habían empezado a resignarse.

Hikaru miraba las imágenes más dispares en sucesión en la pantalla, mientras llegaban a canales donde estaba improbable encontrar algo aún sólo decente de ver.

Estaba a punto de proponer a Yabu de hacer algo diferente, cuando improvisamente oyó un gemido agudo venir de la televisión.

Saliéndose los ojos, giró de vuelta la cabeza hacia la pantalla, y hacia la que era sin duda una película porno.

Se quedó absorto unos segundos, lo bastante para ver a un hombre empezar a lamer el cuerpo de una chica, y luego se giró hacia Yabu, viéndolo titubear, inseguro si cambiar canal o no.

Ambos eran avergonzados, estaba claro.

Hikaru esperó unos segundos que el mayor le dijera algo, y cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a hacerlo, decidió de hablar primero.

“Bien… podríamos verla, ¿no?” dijo, sintiendo la sangre fluir directamente a sus mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar. “No hay nada mal, al final. Y no me parece que haya algo que merezca la pena ver en los otros canales.” añadió, en tono siempre menos convencido.

Yabu se mordió un labio, dejando vagar la mirada entre él y la pantalla un par de veces, antes de asentir.

“No veo por qué no. Tienes razón, no hay nada de ver ni hacer, sino que ver la televisión. Y yo estoy muerto de aburrimiento.” contestó, sonrojándose a su vez.

Yaotome asintió brevemente, volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

Había algo raro en esa situación, no podía negarlo. El incómodo estaba tangible, pero ninguno de los dos tenía éxito de hacer anda para atenuarlo.

Se quedaron mirando, mientras las escenas en la pantalla se hacían más y más picantes, mientras el hombre y la mujer empezaban a tocarse de manera siempre más convencida, y los gemidos de ella rellenaban la habitación, pese a que Yabu hubiera bajado el volumen de manera que los chicos en las habitaciones cercanas no pudieran oírlos.

Hikaru, entretanto, había empezado a agitarse en su cama, con incómodo creciente.

Había tratado todo el tiempo de no dejarse involucrar por lo que estaba viendo, de pensar en otro, de controlarse, pero había míseramente fallado.

Sentía los pantalones de deporte que usaba como pijama empezar a ser una constricción, mientras la erección entre sus piernas se hacía más y más dura, tanto que estaba difícil pensar en otro.

Echó un rápido vistazo a Yabu, y se dio cuenta que tampoco él estaba ileso por toda la situación.

Aun la película no fuera muy buena, y aun ninguno de los dos fuera muy interesado en el sexo heterosexual, el mayor también estaba encontrando un claro incómodo estando parado en el colchón, sin tratar de encontrar una manera no muy obvia de dar alivio a su, ya llamativa, erección.

Hikaru hizo lo que pudo para no mirarlo, pero no estaba simple.

Había pasado, a menudo, que durante la noche oyera a Yabu gemir bajo, moviéndose acalorado entre las sábanas, cuando claramente se estaba masturbando, y estaba seguro que el contrario hubiera pasado también.

Por lo demás, compartían esa habitación desde hace casi cuatro años, y estaba normal que pasara algo así.

Pero una cosa es fingir de no oír, fingir de dormir, y otra era estar allí, a su lado, con la misma gana de tocarse y el mismo pudor que les impedía de hacerlo abiertamente.

Y no era su único problema. 

Cuando se excitaba, cuando se tocaba, cuando dejaba que la imaginación tomara el control, pensaba siempre en la misma cosa.

Siempre era Kota que lo tocaba, cuando imaginaba su mano en lugar de la propia, cuando gemía bajo su nombre, cuidado que no lo oyera, deseando que fuera en esa cama con él, y no en la otra, probablemente durmiendo, probablemente soñando a alguien que no era él.

Hikaru suspiró, renunciando en todo el pudor.

Se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, sin decir ni una palabra, y despacio dejó que la mano deslizara bajo el elástico de los pantalones, alcanzando su erección, completamente dura ya, y empezando a rozarla lentamente.

De reojo vio a Yabu que lo miraba, pero no se preocupó mucho.

Tuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla, como si no estuviera pensando en otro, como si las imágenes en su mente no se hubieran superpuesto a las en la televisión, yendo al encuentro de los que eran más sus gustos.

Lo oyó suspirar suavemente, mientras él también había cedido, metiendo las manos en los pantalones con más discreción posible.

Hikaru empezó a tocarse, siempre con más decisión, dejándose llevar por el aliento pesante de Kota.

Quería acercarse.

Quería ser él la mano en su polla, quería sentirlo encima, quería que lo tomara y lo follara, sin replanteamientos, sólo dejándose llevar por ese momento de excitación, porque sabía que no podía pedir mucho más.

_Pero yo no puedo hacer nada de esto contigo, ¿verdad, Yabu? No importa cuánto seas excitado, yo sólo soy el fondo de tus pensamientos. _

Se dijo esa frase en la mente en tono amargo, que casi ofuscó esa imagen mental que había creado tan fácilmente.

Trató de no pensarlo, pero no estaba tan simple.

Porque sabía lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, en ese momento tan raro.

Ambos habían olvidado el porno que seguía adelante en la pantalla, y habían dejado espacio para su imaginación.

Y mientras Hikaru pensaba en las manos de Yabu, en su boca y su lengua en su erección, sabía que en cambio el mayor estaba pensando en Kei.

Eso también, lo había visto.

Había visto su complicidad, había visto esas sonrisas y esos contactos robados, cuando creían que nadie los viera.

Había vuelto muy pronto a veces, había oído los ruidos desde la habitación, había abierto la puerta bastante de ver.

Había visto a Yabu entrar dentro de Kei, los había visto tener sexo, los había oído gemir, gritar, y luego decirse que se querían, y cada vez se había sentido herido, cicatrices que nunca iban a desvanecer enteramente.

Trataba de no pensarlo, la mayoría de las veces lo llevaba a cabo, como ahora.

Imaginó brevemente la cara de Kei, y luego superpuso la suya. Se vio en esa misma cama, con Kota que le tocaba, que le poseía.

Cerró los ojos, mientras su mano se movía más y más rápida, mientras apretaba su erección, mientras oía el mayor gemir, e imaginaba cómo fuera tener esos gemidos en sus orejas mientras estaba tomado, mientras era él que hacía gozar a Yabu, y no sólo pensar en Kei.

Unos minutos más, y se corrió en su mano, sofocando un grito en la almohada.

Tuvo los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo, hasta que no oyó el mayor correrse también, hasta que no lo oyó gemir el nombre de Kei, sin tener más quejas para que lo estaba oyendo.

Con qué propósito, ¿entonces?

Abrió los ojos, y lo miró.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y el aliento pesante, mientras su mano seguía siendo ocultada por el tejido sutil de los pantalones.

Estaba hermoso, como en su imaginación.

Y allí, lo sabía, iba a quedarse.

Sus ojos cruzaron sólo un momento, luego el mayor desvió la mirada, otra vez avergonzado, y se apresuró a cambiar canal.

Nunca iban a hablar de lo que había pasado esa noche, Hikaru estaba más que consciente.

Iba a contentarse con haber oído esos gemidos, iba a contentarse con la imagen de Yabu después del orgasmo, e iba a divertirse creyendo que hubiera sido él a darle ese placer, que fuera para él que el mayor se hubiera corrido, que nunca hubiera sido tocado por el pensamiento de Kei.

Por lo demás, nunca había tenido expectativas.

Ese amor y esas sensaciones, esa gana, esa excitación, todo iba a quedarse en su imaginación.


End file.
